Crossing The Rubicon
by Deep Metal
Summary: 2K3-verse. Post-Fast Forward and Post-Turtles Forever. While responding to a distress call, the Turtles and Leatherhead once again find themselves going up against Agent Bishop. With his bitter grudge against Bishop still strong, Leatherhead is faced with a difficult choice that could put the future of the world in jeopardy.
1. Chapter 1

**Crossing the Rubicon**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own TMNT or any of its copyrighted characters.

 _Chapter 1_

"Unidentified flying object in sight, sir," the black ops agent announced.

Agent Bishop looked up in the sky. Surely enough there was an unidentified ship in the air that absolutely did not match the signature of any manmade aircraft.

He and the rest of his men were in the forests of upstate New York late at night. A few hours ago he had gotten word that there was some sort of alien presence in the area and he certainly did not want to squander the opportunity to capitalize on bringing the UFO in for further examination.

"Excellent," Bishop smiled. "You know what to do."

The black ops agent raised his rocket launcher, taking careful aim. Pulling down on the trigger, he opened fire, unleashing an explosive rocket which flew through the sky and exploded on impact with the alien aircraft.

With a sputtering noise, the alien airship dove down towards the ground. Taking careful note, Bishop noticed that a small escape pod exited from the craft and flew towards a different location.

"All of you," Agent Bishop ordered his men. "Go in the direction of the main ship's crash landing and prepare to bring it back to base. I'll pay a visit to the escape pod in the meantime to greet our impromptu guest."

"Yes sir," the other soldiers nodded and went off in the direction of the fallen ship.

Turning around, Agent Bishop took out a tracking device Baxter Stockman had made for him. Sure enough, the small pod appeared on the readings.

In no time at all, Bishop was running through the forests at blazing fast speeds. In the distant past, he was nowhere near capable of such physical feats. However, thanks to the changes he had undergone at the hands of gray aliens a long time ago, he no longer had conventional human limitations to stall him.

Before long, the secretive government agent finally reached the escape pod which had crashed into the forest floor.

"Well well," Bishop walked towards the pod. "What do we have here?"

Bishop stopped as he noticed smoke bursting through the door of the escape pod. It was then that the door finally opened up to reveal the being inside.

"Hello there," Bishop smiled sadistically.

oooo

Deep in the sewers of New York City, Splinter sat in meditation as the rest of the Turtles went about their day to day business. Training had been completed earlier in the day, leaving them free time for the rest of the afternoon.

Raphael was in the corner lifting weights while Michelangelo was reading comic books on the couch and Donatello worked on one of his inventions on another side of the room.

Leonardo, of course, stayed by Splinter's side. He too was deep in meditation.

 _Splinter…_

Master Splinter held his head in mild pain, sensing something greatly out of the ordinary.

"Master Splinter, are you okay?" Leonardo opened his eyes, taking note of what was going on.

"I sense a presence," Splinter got up.

"I felt it as well, sensei," admitted Leo.

 _Splinter… Turtles… I need your help…_

This time it was a distinctively female voice.

"Whoa!" Raphael got up. "What the shell is going on here?"

"I heard it too!" Michelangelo put down his comic book. "We under mystical attack again?"

"No, my sons," Splinter shook his head. "The Foot Mystics have long been destroyed. The voice which cries out to us is in trauma… in pain…"

 _Please… I beg of you to help us…_

"Who are you?" asked Leonardo out loud, unsure of the right way to address the telepathic voice. "And where can we find you?"

 _I am not certain. All I know is that I was forced from the sky through an explosion._

"Are you… are you an alien?" asked Michelangelo.

 _You are correct. I am not from your world. My name is Arida and after scanning the mind of the man who took my child, I saw all of you in his memories. I know that you are the only ones who could help me so I was able, with great effort, to reach out to you._

"You're a telepath," Leo frowned. "And this man who took your child… what did he look like?"

"Leo, I get the ugly feeling it's our least favorite MiB agent," Raph crossed both arms.

 _This being wore a black uniform. He went by the name of Agent Bishop and I fear what he will do to my child after reading his mind._

"Called it," Raph growled.

"Arida," Donatello spoke up. "If I may ask, where are you? The sooner we know your location, the quicker we can go over there and get you to a safe spot."

 _I… I may be able to show you a mental image of where I'm at._

At once, all four Turtles and Splinter saw the image of where the telepathic alien was at. It was in a forest of some sort, except that there was a road nearby. Donatello narrowed his eyes as he saw a road sign close to where Arida stood.

"Pine Avenue!" Donatello exclaimed. "Let me go run a quick Google search on it and I'll be right back with the location!"

As Donatello ran off towards his laptop, the other three Turtles and Splinter shook their heads to clear the vision from their heads.

"Whoa, that was far out," Michelangelo admitted.

"I'll say," Leonardo agreed.

"Arida," Splinter spoke up. "We will come for you as soon as we can. However, in the meantime, you must promise us that you will hide yourself and not allow yourself to be seen by any of the local inhabitants."

"On this planet, most of the natives haven't reached the point where they'd be more… accepting of those different than themselves," added Leo.

 _I understand. And I thank you for coming to my aid._

With that, the telepathic transmission ended at which point Donatello came back with his hand-held GPS.

"I have some good news," Donatello told them. "This Pine Avenue is in a town only ten miles away from Casey and April's farm in Upstate New York."

"I'll give Casey and April a call," Raphael agreed, heading off for his cell phone. "We may need their help too."

"So, uh, who here wants to address the five hundred pound gorilla in the room?" Mikey asked. "I mean, besides Raph, that is!"

"I heard that, Mikey!" Raph shouted from halfway across the room.

"What do you mean, Mikey?" asked Leonardo.

"Well, we've already come back from the future," Michelangelo pointed out. "And decades from now, Bishop will become President of the Pan-Galactic Alliance. We know what future Bishop is going to turn into. But the Bishop of right now… he's not going to hesitate to put the kibosh on any of us!"

"I hate to say it, but Mikey's got a point," Donatello admitted, realizing that his brother was full of insight at the oddest of times. "We may as well go on this rescue mission with one hand tied behind our backs. We might hold back when dealing with Bishop because we know we can't alter the future, but he's not going to hold back against any of us. And when it comes to a guy like Bishop, it could spell the difference between life and death."

"That's not going to happen," promised Leonardo. "We won't kill Bishop. But we won't go easy on him either. There are lives at stake here and that mission takes precedence over giving Bishop any professional courtesy."

"I agree," Master Splinter added. "I will also join you on this mission, my sons. As a father, I know I too would not hesitate to try to rescue my children however I can. We must rescue Arida and her child with minimal damage to the future timeline but still do what needs to be done."

At that point, Raphael came back with his cell.

"I just got done talking to Casey and April," Raph confirmed. "They're in."

"Then it is settled, my sons," Splinter took hold of his cane. "We do this together."

As they prepared to head out, Donatello went to pick up his laptop only to see a familiar figure on the camera screen at the front door of their sewer lair.

"Uh, hey guys," Donatello told everyone. "There's something I forgot to mention today."

Quickly, Donatello went over to the main entrance and opened the door to reveal a large mutant crocodile.

"Today Leatherhead and I were meant to work on a joint project," Donatello admitted.

"Greetings Donatello," Leatherhead held a mutagen canister in his hand. "I believe you and I were going to finish our experiment on the mutagenic properties of this ooze?"

It was the same ooze they had gathered during a teamup with some Ninja Turtles counterparts from another universe. It was during that same adventure together that the Utrom Shredder Ch'rell had seemingly been vanquished for good.

"Sorry Leatherhead, something just came up," Donatello admitted.

"What is going on?" asked Leatherhead curiously.

"Well, right now we've just received a distress call from someone," answered Donatello. "If we don't make it in time, they could become victims of Agent Bishop."

"Bishop," Leatherhead's eyes narrowed in anger. "Even now he threatens another life?"

"Unfortunately," Leo nodded his head. "This time a mother and her child."

"What?!" Leatherhead was aghast. "Are there no depths to that man's depravity?"

"Afraid not," Raph replied.

"In that case I insist on coming," Leatherhead told the four Turtles and Splinter. "What happened to me in the past cannot happen to any other soul."

"Agreed," said Leo. "We could be breaking into Bishop's base again so we'll need as much help as we can get."

oooo

An hour later, the Turtles, Splinter, Leatherhead, and both Casey and April had arrived at the location of where the telepathic alien was supposedly at. All of them were aboard the helicopter Donatello had once taken from Agent Bishop and reformatted for the Turtles' own usage.

"Is this the place?" asked Casey.

"It's close," confirmed Donatello. "This open field is near the woods where Pine Avenue is located."

Leo took a look outside. There were no people, only grassy fields and multiple trees a few feet away.

"Alright guys," Leo turned to his brothers. "We go in and out. Find Arida and bring her back to the helicopter as fast as possible."

"She ain't connecting to us anymore with that telepathic voice," Raph noted. "Think she's alright?"

"Let's hope so," said Leonardo. "Alright guys, move out."

April opened the door and let all four Turtles depart from the helicopter.

"Good luck guys," she called out.

Within seconds, the Turtles were running through the forest floor.

"Think Bishop's men got to her?" asked Don.

"Hopefully not," Leo replied as the four traversed the forest, looking for the alien.

"You think she'd have reached out to us by now," Mikey pointed out.

"Yeah, if she's a telepath she should definitely sense that we're near," Don agreed.

"Uh, guys," Raph slowed down. "I think I just found out why she's not calling collect."

The Turtle with the red bandana stopped and pointed to the side. Next to a log was the prone body of the alien who called herself Arida.

She was an amphibious alien with white skin. Blue fins covered her body from her head to her back and even to her arms and legs. She possessed no hair but rather, a humanoid face which seemed to lack a nose. On her back was also a tail lined with the same blue fins on the rest of her body.

Leo walked over and knelt down. He wasn't exactly sure where to feel for a pulse, not knowing if her biology was anything like theirs.

"Hmm, good news is she has a pulse," Leo announced after putting his hand on her neck and her wrist. "Bad news is she's really weak and unconscious."

Leonardo lifted the body of Arida up.

"We'll have to take her to April and Casey's farm," Leo told his brothers.

oooo

"Uhnnn…"

The Turtles, Splinter, Leatherhead, April, and Casey stood next to the bathtub with bated breath as the female alien finally regained consciousness.

"I… I am alive?" Arida looked at her hands.

"Thankfully," Donatello told her. "You skin, which resembles that of most amphibians on Earth, was drying up and putting you in water was the only solution I could come up with on the fly."

"Thank you," she clasped Donatello's hand. "I do come from a world where my kind thrives on water. When we go for too long without water, we do grow weaker."

"First things first," Leo stepped forth. "I know you've just recovered, Arida, but what were you and your son doing on this earth?"

"My son, Urdu, and I were celebrating his day of birth," confessed Arida. "I had though it proper if we were to take a space cruise throughout the galaxy. It was this world in particular which caught my son's attention as we entered into your solar system."

"Yeah, talking about bad timing," Raph frowned. "Right now, earth ain't exactly known for giving out warm receptions to visitors from outer space."

"Unfortunately I learned that lesson too late," Arida admitted. "As soon as our ship was shot down, I put my son in the escape pod. I managed to escape this Agent Bishop's men but by the time I reached the pod, it was too late for my son."

"Trust us," Mikey told her. "For a guy like Bishop, nothing is sacred."

"Thankfully I come from a telepathic race," Arida told them. "I was able to read the mind of Agent Bishop and that is how I was able to find out about all of you."

"It's a good thing too," noted Leo. "We oppose Bishop and all he currently stands for. You're in good company."

"Yeah, you'll be safe in April and Casey's farm," Raph reassured her.

"I'm Casey," the long haired man waved.

"And I'm April," April O'Neill told her. "You can stay here with us while we get your son back."

"Thank you," Arida told them. "And… oh, I had no idea you two were betrothed. My congratulations to both of you!"

"Wait… what?" Casey was taken aback. "But we didn't tell you we were…"

"How did you know we were married?" April was also shocked.

After realizing that the alien in front of them was telepathic once more, April regained her composure a bit.

"Oh right," April realized. "I'd forgotten you said you were telepathic."

"Did I… do something wrong?" Arida asked, taking note of how both Casey and April had their kneejerk reaction.

"No, no," Splinter said to her. "You did nothing wrong. This is only a simple… cultural misunderstanding."

"You see, on our world, something like telepathy is not common," Leonardo explained further. "Prying into someone's mind to read their thoughts can be considered… invasive when it comes to this planet."

"I see," Arida bowed her head to April and Casey. "My apologies… I will not intrude upon your minds again."

"It's important that you keep a mental link open to us mutants," Leonardo told her. "We'll need all the help we can to navigate Bishop's lair and rescue your son."

"Yes, I believe I may be able to help," Arida told them. "Now that some of my strength has been restored, I will try to enter into the mind of my son Urdu in order to see what is going on. Please, Splinter, take my hand. The rest of you, make contact with him in order to see what is going on."

Splinter nodded and took Arida by the hand. The rest of the Turtles put their hands on Splinter's shoulders. In addition, Leatherhead also put a hand on Donatello's shoulder.

Very soon, they peered directly into the mind of her son Urdu and what was going on at the moment.

" _Doctor Stockman," Agent Bishop went up to the scientist in the robotic body._

" _Yes?" the four legged robotic monstrosity that was now Stockman replied._

" _I have something for you," Bishop told him._

" _Hmph, looks like you've caught another one," Stockman said dryly. "Shall I put him in one of our containers?"_

" _See that you do," Bishop agreed. "We begin dissection on this semi-aquatic alien tomorrow."_

" _Hmm, we'll most likely need you in fresh condition," Stockman mused as Bishop walked away. "I think I know what to do."_

 _Stockman took hold of the young alien and forced him into one of the containers. He walked towards some controls and filled the large container with liquids._

"No!" Arida drew back, letting go of Splinter and severing the psychic connection.

"Master Splinter, I think it's time we left," Leonardo said to his sensei seriously.

"Agreed," Splinter nodded. "Arida, I promise we will do everything we can go return your child to you as safely as possible."

"Please help him," Arida pleaded. "I beg of you."

"We'll do our best," promised Leonardo. "Everybody, gear up. Casey and April, can I count on you to stay here with Arida?"

"You got it, Leo," Casey promised.

"We'll do our best to keep her safe," April said softly.

As the four Turtles, Splinter, and Leatherheaded towards the door, they all heard a low growling sound from the mutant crocodile.

"Something wrong, big guy?" Mikey asked Leatherhead.

"Agent Bishop has always been one who has gone too far in whatever he does," Leatherhead growled. "But his evil acts have gone on for too long."

"Leatherhead?" Donatello looked at his friend concernedly.

"I vow on this day that Bishop will no longer harm anyone ever again," swore Leatherhead. "And if it means I must end him myself, then I will do so gladly!"

Nervously, all four Turtles looked at each other in great consternation, suddenly realizing that the future, along with Cody Jones and the world of peace that Bishop had built later on, was potentially dangling on the narrow precipice of ruin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crossing the Rubicon**

 _Chapter 2_

"Is Don finished yet?" asked Michelangelo.

"Not yet Mikey," Leonardo told his younger brother. "Let him finish up with what he needs to."

All of them were outside, save for April who was inside with the alien Arida and Donatello who was still working on tracking Bishop's base.

Casey, in the meantime, was trying to get one of the tractors on his farm to work.

"Yo Leatherhead!" Casey Jones called out. "Since Don ain't out here, think you could help me get this thing started?"

"Why of course," Leatherhead agreed, leaving the group to go help Casey.

It was just what the Turtles and Splinter needed, a chance to speak openly without revealing to Leatherhead just what was going on.

At that same moment, Donatello came out the door with his laptop.

"Alright guys," he told the group. "I was able to scan the radio frequency of the helicopter we have that used to belong to Bishop. Seven miles north of here, there's an area giving off a similar frequency. Good bet we'll find Bishop there."

"Good job, Don," Leo said. "But there's still one unresolved matter at hand."

"Yeah, Leatherhead doesn't know about the future," Raph pointed out. "And he's looking to take out Bishop for good. Frankly, looking at Bishop now, I can't blame him."

"What are we gonna do, Leo?" Mikey looked lost.

"There's only one thing we can do," Leonardo told his family. "The four of us will take on Bishop. We'll do our best to get Leatherhead to focus on either rescuing Urdu or taking out Bishop's foot soldiers. Think you can help Leatherhead out, Master Splinter?"

"Of course my son," Splinter nodded in agreement.

"And how are we gonna handle Bishop, Leo?" demanded Raph. "Treat 'em with kid gloves?"

"No," Leo shook his head. "But we have to hold back to avoid killing him."

With that, Leo took out both blades and reversed them to where only the blunt ends were facing forward.

"Mikey, Don," Leo told his younger brothers. "You two should be alright because your weapons are blunt."

Then he turned to Raph.

"Your weapons are blunt so taking swings at Bishop is okay," Leo said to Raph. "Under no circumstances will you or I try to stab him. As for myself, I'll only take swings at him with the blunt sides of my blades."

"Whatever you say, fearless leader," Raph sighed. "But I still feel you're tying our hands behind our backs."

"I don't like it either," confessed Leo. "But we don't have the luxury of going in half-cocked. We know what the future will bring and we can't jeopardize it."

"Thanks Leatherhead!" Casey Jones said in the distance.

The Turtles looked up. Leatherhead had just gotten done helping Casey to get the tractor functional again as it hummed to life.

"Leatherhead, ready to go?" asked Michelangelo.

"Of course," Leatherhead agreed.

oooo

Deep in the woods of Upstate New York, the Turtles, Splinter, and Leatherhead beheld a large government complex surrounded by a massive fence.

Donatello looked down at the scanner in his hand.

"All we have to do is disable the power for this building," Don told everyone present. "Then we can make our move and rescue Arida's son."

"So where is it?" asked Raph.

"Good news is that the power station doesn't have a fence," Donatello told them. "Follow me."

Before long, they reached a much smaller building outside of the metal fence. There were two guards who stood outside, noted Leo as he and his allies hid behind the bushes.

"Raph, would you care to do the honors?" Leo asked.

"Anytime, bro," smiled Raph.

The two of them moved out, making their way across the side of the small power station where they were out of range and the guards could not see them. Both Leo and Raph nodded at each other as they approached the two men from behind. Both Turtles raised the blunt end of their weapons and brought them down on the necks of the guards, knocking them out cold.

"Everybody inside!" Leo motioned towards his family and Leatherhead.

As they opened up the door, they saw a few more guards inside. It did not, however, take too long before those guards were also dispatched.

"We must make haste my sons," Splinter told them. "Before long, Bishop will know that something is wrong."

"I'm on it sensei," Donatello sat down at the control panel.

Soon, several video screens appeared on the monitor.

"Uh guys," Don pointed out. "I've finally found Bishop, and it doesn't look good."

oooo

"Aaaaahhh!"

Bishop could only watch in mild amusement as the alien before him screamed in agony with the current electro-shock torture he was receiving. He stood watch in his red and black combat armor and opposite to him was Baxter Stockman in a large humanoid robot suit. Stockman's face appeared only in the form of a hologram.

The creature on the table was a red reptilian being with scales and a head resembling that of a monitor lizard. Bishop had captured this creature some time before the small semi-aquatic alien.

"You could make this a whole lot easier on yourself if you'd just reveal why you came to Earth," Bishop told the alien.

The alien glared at Bishop and said something in his native tongue. To Bishop, however, it was simply unintelligible gibberish.

"Tsk tsk," Bishop shook his head and smiled. "Didn't anyone ever tell you to learn the language whenever you go to a foreign land?"

With that, Bishop continued to press down on the machine's lever, blasting the creature with another current of electricity.

"I can't guarantee you'll survive this," Bishop told the alien."But if you tell me all about your race, I can promise this will all end quickly."

At once the power went off.

"What?!" Bishop growled. "Stockman, what's going on?"

"I don't know," Stockman was equally as confused. "I'm rerouting all power to our backup generators right now!"

"Better yet, take your time!" a familiar voice rang out.

All around them, Bishop heard the sound of fighting and the noises his soldiers made as they were taken out in succession.

Finally, the lights kicked in again. Before Bishop and Stockman were the four Turtles, Splinter, and Leatherhead.

The guards in the room lay on the floor unconscious.

"Surrender, Bishop!" Leonardo ordered, pointing his sword at the agent.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Bishop raised an eyebrow.

"Because you have someone we want," Leonardo told him.

"You mean this individual?" Bishop motioned towards the red reptilian alien.

Suddenly, the vitals on the monitor screen next to the alien dropped until they became flat.

"I'm afraid you're just a little too late," Bishop smirked.

"No…" Leo whispered.

Leatherhead growled as his eyes went feral. He had underwent such torturous treatment under Bishop in the past and to see another being suffer and then die at Bishop's hands was enough to push him over the edge.

"Murderer!" screamed Leatherhead.

The furious croc mutant lunged at Bishop who swiftly got out of the way as Leatherhead crashed into Baxter Stockman.

"When will it be enough, Bishop?" Splinter demanded.

"When the Earth is safe from all extraterrestrial filth of course," Bishop told them. "And speaking of which, reinforcements are on their way."

One of the doors opened up as more soldiers poured into the room.

"Incapacitate Bishop as quickly as possible," Leo told his brothers. "Then we find Urdu."

"Agreed," Splinter told them. "In the meantime, I shall keep his soldiers busy!"

Master Splinter somersaulted across the air as several of Bishop's commandos fired at him. He landed neatly in the center of where the soldiers were and sweep-kicked several of them to the floor.

Getting up, Splinter kicked one soldier in the gut to take him down. He then spun around, smashing another commando across the head with his stick.

Two more charged the mutant rat but Splinter leaped up, kicking them across the head with both legs.

One soldier managed to grab Splinter from behind, attempting to put him in a chokehold but Splinter quickly broke free, elbowing the man in the stomach and then flipping him off.

Meanwhile, Leatherhead found himself occupied with Stockman. In his current robot body, Stockman was quite formidable in strength himself.

"You filthy animal!" Stockman growled.

He punched at Leatherhead, socking the mutant crocodile across the jaw. Leatherhead stumbled back from the blow. Stockman took the opportunity to give the croc another glancing blow, this time uppercutting him across the jaw.

"Agh!" Leatherhead fell back against a wall.

Angrily, Stockman charged, punching directly at Leatherhead's face.

This time, however, Leatherhead ducked underneath as Stockman's fist smashed through the wall. Leatherhead got up, grabbed Stockman and lifted him up. With all his strength, he threw Stockman into a table full of electronics.

But Leatherhead wasn't the only one who had his hands full with an opponent. All four Turtles surrounded Bishop with their weapons ready.

"This is madness, Bishop," insisted Leo. "Hand Urdu over to us and we'll leave. It doesn't have to end with any of us dying."

"Hmph," Bishop sneered. "Since when has my dying ever been your concern? And just who is this so-called Urdu?"

"Take him!" Leo shouted.

Don swung at Bishop first but the government agent ducked. Mikey swung next but Bishop grabbed both chucks as they came close to his face. He swirled around and flipped Michelangelo over his back, slamming him into the floor.

Raph came in next, taking a swing at Bishop's face. Bishop, however, caught the sai with one of his hands. At the same time, Don thrust his bo at Bishop's face but it too was caught by Bishop's hand.

From behind, Leonardo kicked Bishop, knocking him forward.

"Don't force us to do this, Bishop," Leo warned.

"Do what?" demanded Bishop as he straightened his sunglasses. "And why are all of you so chatty all of a sudden?"

Leo charged again but Bishop was better prepared. Leo slashed at him but Bishop was able to dodge each and every sword strike.

Bishop then retaliated, striking Leo's hand with his knee and knocking one sword out of Leonardo's grip. Leo fell back briefly but then charged again with his remaining sword. Bishop step-sided him and swung the blunt handle into the back of Leo's head to knock him to the floor.

The other three Turtles then attacked. Bishop quickly dodged all of their attacks, raising his sword only when Raph swung his sai directly at Bishop's face.

Quickly Bishop step-sided Raphael, tripping him and launching him directly into Donatello.

Michelangelo attacked next, swinging at Bishop but the government agent quickly swung around, sweep kicking Mikey to the floor.

At that point, Leo had gotten up again and took slashed at Bishop. Bishop used Leonardo's other sword to block the blow as the two locked blades in an impasse. It was at that moment that Bishop realized that Leonardo had swung the blunt side of his sword at him.

"What is this?!" Bishop suddenly realized. "You're all holding back!"

Leo took the opportunity and kicked Bishop in the chest, sending him stumbling back.

"One question," Bishop glared at the Turtles. "Why?"

The four Turtles looked at one another. There was no way they could reveal to Bishop that he would become the world's savior in its distant future.

"Ain't none of your business, whackbag!" Raph snarled.

"Then I'll just have to pry the truth out of all of you the old fashioned way!" Bishop told them.

Raph attacked again but Bishop ducked underneath, grabbing Raphael by the waist and throwing him into his three brothers, knocking them all down.

Bishop pointed his wrist at the four downed Turtles. From his suit emerged his wrist-mounted gatling gun.

"Scatter!" Leo shouted.

As Bishop opened fire, the four Turtles rolled out of the way and ran in separate directions.

"Take him down!" ordered Leo.

Mikey threw both nunchucks at Bishop in quick succession. Bishop used Leonardo's sword to deflect both spinning weapons out of the air one after another but he was caught off guard as Donatello threw his bow staff directly at Bishop's head, striking him across the chin and forcing Bishop to drop Leo's sword.

Leonardo leaped into the fray next, slashing Bishop across the chest of his black and red battle armor with the blunt side of his blade, causing sparks to fly out.

"Agh!" Bishop cried.

Raph came in next, gripping his sai's tightly in his hand. With all his might, he punched Bishop across the jaw, flooring the agent.

Bishop looked up as the four Turtles stood over him.

"The four of you have improved quite a bit since our last encounter," admitted Bishop.

"Yeah, that kinda thing happens when you battle your way across the multiverse, cyber-space, and the future," Mikey said to him nonchalantly.

"Zip it, Mikey!" Raph had to remind his younger brother as Bishop stared at them in confusion.

"Surrender, Bishop!" Leo threatened.

A few feet away, Leatherhead and Baxter Stockman in his robotic suit continued to struggle against each other in a contest of strength.

At once, Stockman turned his holographic head to the side, noticing that his boss Agent Bishop was in need of assistance. Stockman turned his attention back to the mutant crocodile and kneed him in the stomach.

"Ugh," Leatherhead groaned.

Stockman then punched Leatherhead across the face, flooring him with his great cybernetic strength.

"As usual, Baxter Stockman's importance cannot be understated," Stockman said arrogantly.

He raised his hand towards the Turtles and fired a metal net from his wrists. The net struck all four of them and knocked them to the floor. Before any of them could try to get it off, a powerful electric shock from the net enveloped the terrapins.

"Aaaahhh!" screamed the Turtles.

Bishop smiled as he realized the Turtles had been immobilized by the electrical net. He walked over towards the one sword he had taken from Leonardo and picked it up again.

"My sons!" Splinter stopped fighting Bishop's soldiers briefly, realizing that his children were in danger.

All the soldiers surrounding Splinter took the opportunity to tackle Splinter to the floor, piling on him one after another.

"You… hurt… my… friends!" Leatherhead growled.

Stockman glanced back at Leatherhead, suddenly realizing that he still had the mutant crocodile to contend with. With all of his might, Leatherhead clenched his fist and punched through the metallic chest of Baxter Stockman.

"Oh… that's not good," Stockman's holographic head fizzled before disappearing completely as the rest of his body shut down.

Leatherhead withdrew his fist from the now-defunct robotic body of Baxter Stockman. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Agent Bishop raising Leonardo's sword to strike down at Raphael.

"No!" Leatherhead cried out.

The mutant crocodile leaped across the air, landing next to Bishop and catching the sword just as Bishop brought it down.

"You will not harm my friends," Leatherhead growled as blood poured out of his hand from where the blade had cut open. "Not now and not EVER!"

Leatherhead gripped the sword with all his might and threw Bishop into a wall.

"Agh!" Bishop cried as his back struck the metal wall.

Quickly, Leatherhead grabbed the net on top of all four Turtles and threw it to the side, freeing them from it. At that exact same moment, Master Splinter broke free of all the soldiers dog-piling on him and struck them all down simultaneously with his staff.

"Ugh," Raph groaned. "I'm gonna be feeling that for a while…"

Leatherhead stomped towards Agent Bishop angrily full of killing intent. Any and all self-restraint had left his body at this point.

"No!" a weakened Leo got up. "We can't let him kill Bishop…"

"This ends forever, Bishop!" Leatherhead raised both fists, ready to smash Bishop to a bloody pulp on the spot.

"No!"

At once, just as Leatherhead brought his fists down, Raphael entered the scene at full speed, pushing Bishop out of the way just as Leatherhead smashed down on his shoulders and back.

"Aaaahhh!" screamed Raphael.

All of it happened so quickly. A sickening thud was accompanied by the sound of Leatherhead crying out in terror.

"Raphael!" Leatherhead screamed, realizing that he had struck his friend instead of Bishop. "No!"

Bishop looked on in confusion. Just why had the Turtle risked his life for him? It made absolutely no sense to him.

"Why?" Leatherhead shook his head as tears streamed down his face. "Why did you get in the way?!"

"I'll tell you why, beast!" Bishop removed a laser blaster from his armored leg. "Because he just bought me the opportunity I needed!"

With that, Bishop opened fire and blasted Leatherhead right below the throat. The mutant crocodile cried out in pain as the laser blast seared his scaly chest. Bishop then leaped back into action, grabbing a ceiling fan and planting both feet into Leatherhead's chest to knock him down.

"I'll take care of you first," Bishop promised, aiming the laser rifle at Leatherhead. "Then the Turtles and their Rat sensei."

Thinking fast, Splinter grabbed one of the fallen Raphael's sais on the floor and hurled it directly into the laser pistol's side, penetrating the muzzle just as Bishop opened fire. The resultant backlash from the overload was a backlash which exploded in Bishop's chest and knocked him back against a wall.

"You fools," Bishop raised his head to reveal his cracked sunglasses in spite of having his whole body rocked by an explosion. "I have another platoon of men heading this way in less than two minutes."

"My son," Splinter told Leonardo. "I know we had a mission but now Raphael and Leatherhead are both injured. I must advise a temporary retreat for the moment!"

Leonardo didn't need to be told twice.

"Everybody, tactical retreat now!" the oldest Turtle shouted.

"Rise and shine, Raph!" Mikey went over and picked up the downed Raphael.

"Good to see you too, sunshine," Raph coughed.

Fortunately, despite having just been injured, Raphael was still conscious enough that his family realized he would survive.

"Leatherhead, you alright?" Donatello helped Leatherhead up.

"I… we can discuss this after we retreat," Leatherhead said in a tone that betrayed just how angry he was.

As Splinter ushered Raph, Mikey, Don, and Leatherhead through an escape door, he noticed Agent Bishop getting back up.

"We can return another time," Splinter said to Leonardo. "But for now we have your brother to attend to."

Leonardo nodded and just as a second platoon of Bishop's commandos appeared in the opposite door where Bishop stood near, he grabbed a smoke bomb from his belt and threw it on the floor in front of himself, providing cover for his friend and family to escape.

By the time the smoke had cleared, the four Turtles, Splinter, and Leatherhead were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Crossing The Rubicon**

 _Chapter 3_

"Good to see you're back online, Dr. Stockman," Agent Bishop remarked.

Stockman looked up woozily. He was now in a smaller robotic body since his previous one had been badly damaged by Leatherhead. As long as his brain was unharmed, he could switch bodies safely and easily.

"Ugh, why did those reptiles attack us?" Stockman got off the lab table.

"I believe they were here for somebody," Bishop opened up the door. "Come with me, Stockman."

Baxter Stockman followed Agent Bishop as they headed down the hall towards one of the experimental chamber rooms.

"They mentioned the name _Urdu_ ," Bishop said to Baxter Stockman. "I know the IDs of all my men and none of them possess a name like that."

Bishop finally opened up the door to the experimental chamber.

"It couldn't have been that reptilian alien I was experimenting on earlier," Bishop stated. "It was quite clear that our deceased guest was not the one the Turtles were looking for."

Agent Bishop walked towards the glass chamber which housed the young aquatic alien.

"Which leaves only you," Bishop smiled.

The young alien Urdu swam back and forth in the water, staring back at Bishop in great consternation.

"Shall I prepare an examination table?" Baxter Stockman offered.

"See that you do," Bishop confirmed. "We begin dissection in two hours."

oooo

"We're safe for now," Leonardo told his family and Leatherhead.

All of them were currently hiding a cave outside in the forest just a little while away from Bishop's base. Deep inside, Master Splinter had already made the fire while Donatello was attending to the downed Raphael.

"Is he alright?" asked Leonardo.

"Fortunately nothing broken," confirmed Donatello. "But he is bruised up."

"I have also found some herbs which may soothe his wounds," Splinter knelt down before Raph.

"Hey, I don't break that easily," Raph managed to grin.

In a small corner of a cave, Leatherhead stood there, staring at the wall.

"Leatherhead, are you okay?" asked Don.

The mutant crocodile said nothing.

"That… is a question I should be asking you," Leatherhead finally turned around after a few moments of uncomfortable seconds had passed.

"Leatherhead?" Leonardo looked worried.

"Have you lost all your senses, Raphael?!" Leatherhead demanded. "Why? Why would you leap in front of Agent Bishop like that?"

"Look, I, uh, just kinda slipped and fell into place," Raph offered weakly.

"Good one Raph," Mikey whispered sarcastically.

"Do not lie to me, Raphael," Leatherhead pointed at the injured turtle. "I may not interact with many people on a daily basis but even I can tell the difference between a truth and a lie!"

The Turtles looked at each other worriedly.

"I saw what happened," Leatherhead accused them. "You deliberately saved that monster's life! What are you not telling me?!"

"Leatherhead, we… kinda had to," Leo spoke up for Raph.

"What?!" Leatherhead growled. "Why?"

The Turtles stared at the ground nervously. They had no choice but to tell Leatherhead the truth at this juncture.

"Leatherhead, it's time we told you the truth," Leo admitted.

Finally, Leatherhead seemed like he was willing to listen, despite his frustration with the situation.

"Tell me," he conceded.

"As Casey and April probably already told you," Leo said to Leatherhead. "There was a period of time where the four of us and Master Splinter went missing."

"Yes, I was one of the first they had contacted as soon as all of you were gone without a trace," Leatherhead nodded. "We were not able to find you, needless to say."

"During that period, we were brought to the future thanks to a descendent of Casey and April," Leo continued. "It was a future where mutants like us could walk in the light without fear, hatred, or prejudice."

"I fail to see why this has anything to do with Raphael taking the bullet for Agent Bishop," Leatherhead said impatiently.

"Well… in that future, the same future where mutants and aliens could live their lives without fear," Leo admitted. "Agent Bishop was the one who made it all possible."

"What?!" Leatherhead's fangs flashed dangerously.

"It's true," Raph added. "I wouldn't have leaped in to save him otherwise!"

"Decades from now, Agent Bishop will become earth's savior," Donatello added. "Believe me, we also found it hard to believe."

"In the coming decades, Agent Bishop will go through a life-changing experience," Leo explained. "He'll come to realize that not all those different from humanity are the enemy. He may not seem like it now and he may not change overnight… but Agent Bishop will change for the better and things will improve for mutants like us in the future."

Leatherhead looked at the four Turtles with a disgusted expression on his face. He stared at them with the same expression as a man who had just found out his friends were protecting a serial killer.

"I… this is too much to take in at once," Leatherhead shook his head.

"This is why we were reluctant to kill Bishop," Leo admitted.

"It's also why I put my shell on the line for that bastard in the first place," Raph agreed.

"Yes, and you should not have gotten in my way," Leatherhead glared at Raphael.

"But the future…" Mikey proclaimed.

"Is not set in stone!" Leatherhead snarled. "All this time you four have been telling me that you've been to the future and that you've seen what it holds in store! Have any of you taken a look at the present? Right now Agent Bishop is still a sadistic amoral man who will go to any lengths to rid the earth of beings like us!"

The Turtles could only look down, without so much as a response.

"Am I wrong?" Leatherhead pressed on. "Right now, is Agent Bishop the humanitarian you say he'll turn into?"

"No… he isn't," Leo had to admit.

"Even if Bishop becomes this world's savior, and I personally don't believe he will, it will still take decades before we even get close to that!" Leatherhead went on. "And right now, every second counts. Had Raphael not leaped in the way, I would have finished Agent Bishop and we would have brought Urdu back to his mother!"

"You… you ain't wrong about that," Raph admitted.

Finally, Leatherhead realized that he had gotten far too heated. In the past, whenever, he got too angry, his wild feral side would emerge. In recent times he had gotten it under better control but still, he did not wish to lose himself in his rage under any circumstances.

"I… I need to step outside," the mutant crocodile headed towards the entrance.

"Leatherhead, you really don't have to," Donatello insisted.

"No Donatello," Leatherhead frowned. "I just need to be alone."

"Come on, LH," Mikey was adamant. "We're your friends."

"Right, my so-called _friends_ ," Leatherhead said cynically, not even bothering to hide the betrayal he felt in his voice.

Turning around, Leatherhead left the cave, leaving behind four distraught Turtles.

"My sons, please stay here," Master Splinter told them. "I will go and speak with Leatherhead."

"Are you sure?" asked Raph. "Leatherhead's not too happy with any of us right now."

"Yes," Splinter nodded. "I believe there is a way I may be able to help him."

oooo

After a few minutes, Leatherhead stopped walking and leaned up against a tree.

"They are my friends," he looked down sadly. "And yet they could not tell me the truth about what was going on."

"And for that, they all feel bad," Splinter emerged from the thickets just a few feet away from the mutant croc.

"Master Splinter, what do you want?" Leatherhead asked bitterly. "From where I stand, you concealed the truth from me every bit as much as the Turtles did."

"Yes, and I am truly sorry for not telling you the truth," Splinter acknowledged. "At the time, my sons and I were hoping to simply complete our mission and rescue Arida's son as quickly as possible while avoiding Bishop as much as we could."

"So it is true?" Leatherhead sighed. "Will Agent Bishop really be the man to save the world in the future despite all the crimes he's committed now?"

Splinter looked up into Leatherhead's eyes without flinching.

"Yes," the rat admitted truthfully.

Leatherhead clenched his fist. In anger, he punched through a small tree in front of him, breaking it in half.

"I know that what I say is difficult to believe," conceded Splinter. "But I would not lie to you, especially not at a time like this."

"Perhaps what you are saying is true," Leatherhead looked down. "How do you expect me to just forgive and vindicate a man who has caused me so much pain in the past and will continue to cause the same pain to others both in the present and future?"

"Maybe forgiveness is not in order," Splinter admitted. "However, I believe I can help you come to understand the situation."

With that, Splinter sad down, cross-legged.

"Would you care to join me, Leatherhead?" asked the rat.

"In… meditation?" Leatherhead was surprised. "But I've never really done such a thing."

In no rush at all, Splinter took out some teabags and two cups from his uniform. He picked up a bundle of sticks and set them down, taking two of them and rubbing them together until he started a small fire.

"Tea and meditation," Splinter added.

"Should we really be doing such a thing now?" asked Leatherhead. "After all, would it not be in our best interests to rescue Urdu?"

"How can we complete our mission when there is still doubt in our midst?" Splinter pointed out. "I realize that telling you the truth may not be enough. Perhaps it is time I showed you."

"Show me?" Leatherhead was confused. "How?"

"Through an advanced meditation technique which the Ancient One has helped me to refine sometime in the aftermath of the Demon Shredder's defeat," Splinter told him. "My sons are currently not ready for it but I will teach it to them someday when the time is right. For now, though, it is something I wish to share with you."

Leatherhead sighed. "What would you have me do?"

"Join me in a cup of tea?" Splinter gave the warm tea to Leatherhead.

Reluctantly, Leatherhead took it, sipping the tea down slowly. In the meantime, Master Splinter also did the same, drinking down his herbal tea.

"All we need is inner calmness and tranquility," Splinter said with his eyes closed.

Taking a deep breath, Leatherhead decided to do the same, unsure of where Splinter was going with this.

After a good while had passed, Leatherhead opened his eyes again. To his shock, Splinter's body was lying on the floor unconscious.

"Master Splinter!" Leatherhead cried out in terror.

He tried to pick the mutant rat up but his hand passed through Splinter's body.

"It is alright, Leatherhead!" Splinter's voice rang out.

Leatherhead turned around to see Splinter in a more translucent spiritual form standing besides the mutant crocodile's own unconscious body.

"We have both left the corporeal realm," Splinter explained. "And we have entered into the realm of spirits."

"We're not… dead, are we?" Leatherhead looked shocked.

"No my friend," Splinter smiled. "Do not fret. We will return to our world very soon."

Soon, the physical surroundings before them seemed to vanish as both Leatherhead and Splinter stood somewhere in the depths of space in some form of astral projection.

"That was disorienting," Leatherhead shook his head. "I understand now why you told me you wouldn't teach this meditation technique to your sons until much later."

"Leatherhead, please place your hand on my shoulder," Splinter requested.

Leatherhead complied, doing so with some hesitation. At once, he saw images flash before his eyes of all the events that had occurred with the Turtles when they had been transported to the future.

He saw how the Turtles and Splinter were summoned to the future. He saw how they battled against villains like Darius Dunn, Sh'Okanabo, and Jammerhead. More importantly, he saw how much earth had changed and how the planet was now host to a multitude of different species and people.

Suddenly, he saw a familiar sight again which made his blood boil. It was Agent Bishop in a futuristic uniform, meeting the Turtles once more and requesting their help.

"Bishop!" Leatherhead clenched his fist.

"What we are witnessing are snippets of the future in the astral world," explained Splinter. "As you can see, even I do not enter into this realm often for fear of finding out too much about the future. Now, however, it is necessary that we witness this."

Leatherhead continued to watch in stunned silence as Agent Bishop of the future re-introduced himself to the Turtles in the distant future. It was almost as if Hell had frozen over.

 _Times have changed, gentlemen. I spent centuries struggling against the inevitable alien menace and one day realized that all I had done was waste precious time and resources, so I chose a new tact. I decided the best way to protect Earth from aliens was to make them our allies. Hence the Pan-Galactic Alliance was born, an organization dedicated to the fair representation of all races from Earth and beyond with peace as a common goal. And of course, I became its President, in an honest election, I assure you._

"This… this is what becomes of Bishop in the future?" Leatherhead shook his head after hearing Bishop's words.

"Yes," affirmed Master Splinter.

Leatherhead continued to watch the images flashing before his eyes as the Turtles went down on a rescue mission to save Agent Bishop in a later period. It was at that moment that Bishop confessed to the Turtles everything and how he had a change of heart when an alien saved his life when his base.

At that moment, Leatherhead also saw a brief flash to the past where Bishop was still in his Area 56 lair.

 _But in the chaos, something happened. It seemed that one of my alien lab rats would finally get his revenge. But instead, he saved my life… an alien. I imprisoned him. Used him to create a race of monsters for war against his kind and still he saved me. Try as I might, I could not erase the incident from my mind. If this alien, after everything, could show mercy, how could I dare to less? And so, gradually, my attitude towards these beings changed. I sought out allies instead of enemies. The Earth Protection Force became the Pan-Galactic Alliance. You could understand why I was reluctant to reveal all of this to the world at large, but what matters is I learned my lesson. It's peace, not war, that is the answer to Earth's continued safety._

After hearing Bishop's speech, Leatherhead found himself in spirit form back in the lair where the Turtles were mounting a rescue mission for Bishop. In the confusion, the Turtles were battling the organic mousers while Leonardo was rushing to save Bishop. During that time, he heard Leonardo make an impassioned plea towards Baxter Stockman.

 _He owes a lot of people, Baxter! But he's been paying it back by changing the world! Bishop's work has actually united people of all races, Earthlings and otherwise. I mean, even we can walk the streets in daylight! Because in Bishop's world, no one's considered a monster based on how they look, only by how they act. Are you a monster or a man? Do you want to use your skills to destroy or like Bishop, can you see a way to create something?_

In confusion and fatigue, Leatherhead finally sat down.

"So maybe this is the future," Leatherhead gave a defeated sigh. "But if so, why would you and your sons hide it from me and not tell me the truth?"

"I am sorry, Leatherhead," Master Splinter patted Leatherhead on the shoulder. "At the time, we were taken by surprise that you had joined our mission and we simply did not know how to tell you, out of fear that you would not believe us. Sometimes, even friends make mistakes. We are only human after all… figuratively speaking."

"I believe you," Leatherhead replied. "And I can forgive you and the Turtles. But right now, Bishop is still the same ruthless man we've always known. How can we possibly march back to his base, fight him at half-way strength out of fear of killing him, and expect to rescue Arida's son? We can do nothing less than face him with the same ruthlessness that he would face us with. Otherwise it would cost all of us our lives."

"Even if it costs the lives of your friends in the future and countless other lives?" a strange voice rang out.

"Who?" Leatherhead looked up.

In the astral plane appeared four distinct figures. Each of them wore their own unique Japanese outfit. Splinter immediately recognized them as Kon-Shisho, Juto-Shisho, Chikara-Shisho, and Hisomi-Shisho of the Ninja Tribunal.

"Ninja Tribunal," Splinter lowered his head in a bow.

"Master Splinter," Juto-Shisho bowed, as did the other members of the Tribunal.

"I had met all of you briefly at the wedding of Casey and April," Leatherhead noted. "Though we did not get to know each other very well."

"It is never too late to start," the female ninja, Chikara-Shisho replied.

"I must admit, it is a surprise to see you all in the astral plane like this," Splinter told them.

"With all due respect, Splinter," Kon-Shisho flew down next to Leatherhead and Splinter. "We are here to aid in Leatherhead's journey. You have made good progress in journeying through the spiritual realm but we will take it from here."

"As you wish," Splinter acknowledged, knowing deep down that he was still an amateur in the spiritual arts compared to the Tribunal.

"The Turtles play an important role in the wheel of fate," Kon-Shisho told Leatherhead. "They were instrumental in the ultimate defeat of the Demon Shredder, the greatest evil of our time. However, you will also play an important role in the fate of the world."

Leatherhead frowned. "With all due respect, Ninja Tribunal, it is my friends, the Turtles, who have saved this world more times than I can count. I am nothing more than a traveling companion to them. Nor do I wish to be anything more."

"That is incorrect, Leatherhead," Chikara-Shisho spoke up. "You too have your role to play in the wheel of destiny and how it affects our world as a whole."

"How?" asked Leatherhead.

"John Bishop is the man who tortured you and hurt you, along with many others," Juto-Shisho pointed out. "Evil though he may be right now, he will be the one who brings peace to this world in the future."

"Yes," Leatherhead replied in agitation. "Master Splinter has already made that very clear to me in this journey, so why do you persist in bringing it up again?"

"Because Leatherhead," Juto-Shisho continued, "if Agent Bishop dies by your hands on this mission, you will condemn the rest of the world, along with your friends, to their doom."

"What?!" Leatherhead was taken aback.

"Decades from now," Kon-Shisho explained. "Agent Bishop will undergo his transformation and change the world for the better. One of the first alien races he will reach out to extend the hand of peace to will be the Triceratons, who had previously invaded your world."

"Yes?" Leatherhead waited in anticipation.

"If you kill Bishop now," Kon-Shisho continued, "then the Triceratons will have no one to pacify their warlike culture through the efforts of Bishop. Soon, a race of beings from another dimension on the world of Levram, led by their ruler Kluh, will reach out to the Triceratons and form an alliance. Together they will mount an invasion of Earth and subdue all opposition, enslaving every last inhabitant in the world. The Foot Clan, the Justice Force, and every last hero on this planet will oppose them but all will fall through the combination of Triceraton technology and Levram mysticism."

"And the Turtles?" Leatherhead asked.

"They too will fall," Kon-Shisho concluded.

With a wave of his hand, he summoned an image before Leatherhead. The mutant crocodile and Splinter alike looked on in shock as older incarnations of the Ninja Turtles battled back wave after wave of Triceraton and Levram soldiers. Soon, however, they all fell as the gunfire from all sides proved too much even for their skill.

"No!" Leatherhead cried. "This cannot come to pass!"

"This Earth will fall but it will not end there," Chikara-Shisho pointed out. "Soon, the Levram will betray the Triceratons and annihilate them, taking their technology. They will then conquer other worlds out there, including the realm of the Battle Nexus, Miyamoto Usagi's Earth, and multiple other Earths out there."

"I… I see now," Leatherhead looked down.

"We all have our parts to play in the crossroads of fate," Juto-Shisho told Leatherhead softly. "If Agent Bishop is allowed to survive, then the Triceratons will reject the offer of an alliance with the Levram and all will be as it should be."

"The time has come now for you to choose," Kon-Shisho

"The fate of the world now lies in your hands," Chikara-Shisho nodded. "Choose wisely."

"I understand now," Leatherhead looked up, clenching his fist in resolution. "Though I can never forgive Bishop for what he has done to me… the lives of my friends are much more important than my personal wishes."

"The multiverse is in your debt," Kon-Shisho smiled.

One by one the Ninja Tribunal disappeared. Leatherhead noticed that one of their members, Hisomi-Shisho was uncharacteristically quiet. After Chikara-Shisho vanished, Hisomi gave Leatherhead a quiet, acknowledging smile before he too disappeared.

At that moment, Leatherhead finally woke up to find himself in the middle of the forest with Splinter close by.

"I must admit," Splinter rubbed his head. "I have never journeyed to the spiritual realm for this long."

Leatherhead went over to help Splinter up.

"Leatherhead?" Splinter looked up. "Is everything alright?"

"It is more than alright," Leatherhead smiled. "Come, Master Splinter, let us return to our friends, for there is still much work to be done."


	4. Chapter 4

**Crossing The Rubicon**

 _Chapter 4_

"They're still not back yet," Raph looked outside the cave. "I say we go find 'em."

"Not so fast Raph," Leonardo objected. "Leatherhead just needs some time to himself and you're still wounded."

"I'll make do," Raphael replied. "Besides, what if Bishop is experimenting on Urdu as we speak right now?"

"That's a possibility," Donatello acknowledged. "But remember the last time we made it to his base? Bishop decided to blow it all up just because it was compromised."

"So instead of dissecting the little alien," Michelangelo grimaced, "Bishop might just make him go boom instead?"

"In the past Bishop has been known to try to erase all evidence of his activities," Don nodded. "So there's that to worry about."

"Leo, are you sure we shouldn't go out to find Leatherhead and Master Splinter?" Mikey turned to his older brother.

"Yes Mikey," Leo confirmed. "Besides, do you remember that period in my life where I was really angry and confused?"

"Yeah, you really turned into Mr. Sunshine back then," Raph teased.

"Well," Leo continued. "Back then, I was a real pain to put up with. But despite all of it, you guys and Master Splinter gave me the freedom to find my own path and work out my own issues. Right now, Leatherhead deserves that same chance to find his own path on his own time."

"Problem is, Leatherhead doesn't have as much time as you did," Donatello pointed out. "This mission is pretty crucial."

"I know," nodded Leonardo, "but Leatherhead deserves the benefit of the doubt nonetheless."

"Hey Leo, I think I see something in the distance," Mikey pointed out.

All four Turtles went to the entrance of the cave. Leo, in particular, got in front of the wounded Raph and took out both his swords.

"I hope it's not Bishop's commandos," Donatello held onto his staff tightly.

Out of the darkened woods emerged two familiar figures whom the Turtles soon realized were not a threat.

"Master Splinter!" Leo cried. "Leatherhead!"

"Are you guys okay?" asked Donatello.

"We are fine, my sons," answered Splinter.

"Are you okay?" Mikey went up to Leatherhead.

Leatherhead looked down at Michelangelo and smiled.

"Yes Michelangelo, I am okay," Leatherhead responded gently.

"What happened with you out there?" Raph asked.

"Let's just say I came to the realization that saving Arida's son is much more important than my vendetta against Bishop," Leatherhead told him.

"Whoa," Raph looked surprised.

"It's good to have you back with us, Leatherhead," Leonardo smiled.

"What will be our next course of action?" Leatherhead inquired.

"Make it back to Bishop's base and do what needs to be done to rescue Arida's son," Leo said resolutely.

"Sounds good," Raph took out his sais.

The Turtle with the red bandana swung his sais around but soon dropped the one in his injured arm as soon as he felt a sudden jolt of pain.

"Agh!" Raph moaned.

"You must stay behind," Splinter told his son. "Your injuries will not allow you to participate in the upcoming battle."

"But Master Splinter, I can do this!" Raph insisted.

"No, you must stay behind and recover!" Splinter shook his head.

"But I can—"

"Actually Raph, I have something in mind for you," Leo said to his brother.

"Oh?" Raphael glanced at the team leader.

oooo

As Agent Bishop's men made preparations around the lab table, Baxter Stockman stood next to Bishop's side, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Frankly, I don't understand why you're doing this," Stockman said skeptically. "Since you're holding this alien captive, the Turtles will come back for him. Why don't you simply have this base self-destruct like you did the last time they were there?"

"Because, Stockman, there's still information to be gleaned from this little alien," Bishop pointed towards Urdu as he was strapped to a table. "In any case, once dissection is complete, I've already rigged explosives around the entire base so that it will self-destruct once our work is done and the Turtles make it here just in time to find that they were unable to save this alien."

"Wow, that is cold," Stockman admitted. "But then again, I did once sic mousers on my previous employees so I can't be judging."

"I've already retrieved DNA samples from Splinter, Leatherhead, and the Turtles in previous encounters," Bishop replied. "Everything I've needed to know about them and their genome I've already gotten. So at this juncture, we won't need them anymore."

"Looks like those freaks have outlived their usefulness then," Baxter folded his arms smugly.

"In any case, Dr. Stockman, let's go see what makes this alien tick," Bishop headed towards the dissection table with Stockman.

Urdu looked up towards Agent Bishop. The look of nervousness turned into an expression of outright fear as he saw Bishop holding a sharp cutting instrument in his hands.

"Before I begin, I just want you to know that you're doing a great service for the cause of science," Bishop grinned.

At that moment, a throwing star flew through the air, striking and knocking the cutting instrument out of Bishop's hand.

"You!" Bishop turned around.

"Yeah, us," Leonardo pointed a sword at Bishop. "And this time you won't be conducting anymore lab experiments!"

Bishop noticed that Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, Splinter, and Leatherhead were all there. Raphael on the other hand…

"I take it Raphael won't be able to join us for the evening?" Bishop said tauntingly. "I guess some people just don't know their own strength…"

Leatherhead growled as his eyes flashed with a dangerous shade of green.

"Do not give in, Leatherhead," Splinter put a hand on the mutant crocodile. "He is trying to bait you."

"Yes," Leatherhead shook his head. "You are correct. I will not be led astray again."

"Alright Bishop," Donatello swung his staff around. "We've taken out all your men."

Bishop looked behind the Turtles and noticed that all the soldiers down the hallway had been taken out.

"Not quite," Bishop smiled.

The door behind him opened up as legions of soldiers poured through. Judging from their numbers, there had to be at least over a hundred of them.

"Where did these goons come from?" Michelangelo

"They arrived just a few minutes ago," confirmed Bishop. "It's amazing how much resources I have at my disposal, especially when I have the President on speed dial."

"Geez," Mikey groaned. "Has there ever been a moment in time where Bishop doesn't get what he wants?!"

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Leo growled.

"All of you play nice," Bishop undid the restraints on Urdu and lifted him from the dissection table.

As Bishop ran away, hordes of soldiers swarmed in with their guns at ready.

Leatherhead looked around, realizing how overwhelming the odds were. Quickly he grabbed the dissection table, ripping it off its hinges, swinging the table as a weapon and knocking Baxter Stockman into several soldiers.

The rest of the soldiers opened fire with their laser rifles at him as Leatherhead held the metal table in front of him as a shield, blocking their shots. Running forward, the mutant crocodile plowed through the soldiers in his way, clearing a path as Splinter and the Turtles leaped into the fray to engage the soldiers in close quarters combat.

"Thanks Leatherhead!" Donatello swung his staff, knocking away two soldiers.

"I will go after Bishop and save Urdu," Leatherhead told Leonardo. "Please trust me on this."

"Alright Leatherhead," Leonardo replied, taking a leap of faith. "It's all in your hands now."

Leonardo got in front of Leatherhead as several more soldiers came in. Leo swung his swords in a blinding flash, deflecting their laser blasts away from Leatherhead and back to the soldiers, knocking some of them out in the process.

Quickly, Leatherhead headed down the hallway that Bishop had fled through with the young alien in his arms.

There were a few soldiers down the hall who attempted to slow him down but Leatherhead plowed through them like bowling pins.

Before long, Leatherhead reached the end of the hall in a large room where several large glass containers spread out, containing the bodies of multiple deceased aliens.

"Hand him over, Bishop!" Leatherhead growled. "Or this will not end well for you!"

He then saw Urdu tied up on another dissection table with a few straps holding him down.

"Do not be afraid," Leatherhead said softly. "I will do all I can to bring you back to your mother."

Urdu purred slightly, looking around nervously.

"I've got to hand it to you," Bishop stepped out of the shadows. "You just don't give up."

He was equipped with his black and red armor with two electrified batons in hand. Bishop also stood directly in front of Leatherhead, blocking his path to Urdu.

"Stand aside, Bishop," Leatherhead warned. "The safety of this young one is my concern, not you."

"Stand aside?" Bishop raised an eyebrow. "I think not."

"Do not force my hand, Bishop," growled Leatherhead. "I am not here for you, not anymore. Now stand aside!"

"This is interesting," Bishop commented. "Previously you wanted to kill me and now you just want me to step aside for you? Something isn't adding up."

"Believe what you want, Bishop," Leatherhead replied. "But the life of Urdu takes precedence over my desire for revenge."

"You know what else doesn't add up?" added Bishop. "The fact that the Turtles and now you seem to be holding back… I believe all of you are hiding something from me."

"There is nothing to hide," Leatherhead walked forward, pausing as he came close to Bishop and walking to his side. "You are no longer worth my time."

With that, Leatherhead walked past Bishop.

In that instant, Bishop felt something boiling inside him, a cold rage that would not tolerate being ignored and cast aside as if he were nothing.

Gripping both electrified batons firmly, Bishop spun them around and struck the passing Leatherhead in the side, unleashing volts of electricity into the mutant crocodile.

In anger, Leatherhead swung around, striking at Bishop with an open hand. Bishop ducked underneath, spinning across his back and lashed out, planting both feet into Leatherhead's stomach to knock him back.

"Grrrr!" Leatherhead growled as his eyes turned green in rage.

"Come on then!" Bishop snarled. "Looks like the fire burns inside of you yet!"

"You are playing with fire, Bishop!" Leather snarled, trying to restrain the beast within but losing control." I do not wish to do this!"

"But I do!" Bishop leaped up and kicked Leatherhead across the jaw, snapping his head back.

Leatherhead turned his head back, this time revealing a set of feral eyes hellbent on tearing Bishop apart. With a roar, Leatherhead punched at Bishop who leaped aside just in time.

Bishop spun both batons around, attacking Leatherhead again, this time striking him across the sides multiple times with his electrical weapons. Leatherhead, in turn, grabbed a chair and swung it at Bishop.

Ducking underneath, Bishop struck Leatherhead with multiple blows to the stomach until the mutant crocodile took a step back. Bishop quickly slid underneath Leatherhead's legs and leaped onto his back, grabbing him from behind in a chokehold.

"I'd hate to waste a mind as gifted as yours," Bishop admitted, applying pressure to Leatherhead's neck. "But I won't let you stand in the way of my research!"

Snarling in anger, Leatherhead managed to grab Bishop from behind and slam him into the ground thunderously.

Quickly, however, Bishop recovered and planted both feet into Leatherhead's stomach to knock him back again. Leaping back on both feet, Bishop spun around, striking the croc across his jaw with one of his electrical batons. In retaliation, Leatherhead swung his tail, catching Bishop across the side and sending him flying into a table.

"I will tear you to shreds!" Leatherhead roared, stomping furiously towards Bishop.

Leatherhead raised both hands and brought them down on Bishop who leaped aside as the enraged crocodile destroyed the table.

Bishop ducked and weaved as Leatherhead swung at him wildly. Simultaneously, he struck the angry crocodilian with his electrified batons.

After ducking another swing, Bishop spun around, kicking Leatherhead in the chest with a spin kick to send him stumbling back until Leatherhead leaned back against a desk with a computer.

Grabbing the desktop computer screen nearby, Leatherhead swung at Bishop who raised both batons. Unfortunately for Bishop, however, Leatherhead's massive strength was enough to knock both batons out of his hands.

Leatherhead swung with his right fist, striking Bishop yet again and knocking him back several feet.

"You may be more skilled than I," admitted Leatherhead. "But today I fight for something more than myself! I fight for a life that will not be ruined at your hands!"

As Bishop got up, Leatherhead punched him in the chest angrily. Fortunately for Bishop, his own armor was able to give him some protection from the full strength of Leatherhead. However, the blow was still powerful enough to send him flying back first into a wall.

"Agh!" Bishop cried out.

Leatherhead grabbed Bishop and lifted him up. Again and again he punched Bishop until the agent finally started coughing up blood.

"I will make you pay for everything you've done!" Leatherhead promised.

oooo

Spinning around on the back of his shell, Michelangelo also swung his nunchaku around, knocking over dozens of soldiers like bowling pins.

"Raph should be coming in any minute now, right?" Mikey said aloud.

"He is certainly taking his time!" Splinter struck down another incoming soldier.

The three Turtles and Splinter were able to successfully fight the new soldiers sent in to help Bishop. However, it became apparent that they were slowly being boxed into a corner.

As soon as the Turtles and Splinter were gathered together, several soldiers who were still fresh and not yet exhausted entered the fray with machine guns pointed at the heroes.

"Wipe them out," one of the soldiers declared. "Bishop's orders!"

At that moment, the wall burst open as the Battle Shell smashed through layers of concrete and caused several soldiers to scatter. After that, the laser pistols on top the Battle Shell took aim at the soldiers and opened fire, blasting dozens of soldiers away from the Turtles and Splinter.

"Let's take them down!" Leonardo ordered as his remaining brothers and Splinter leaped back into the fray.

In only a short while, the last remaining soldiers in the room were dispatched thanks to the efforts of the Turtles and the Battle Shell.

"Sorry I'm late," Raph opened up the door to the Battle Shell. "It took me a while to get the tracking signal working to find where you guys were."

"Better late than never I suppose," Donatello sighed.

"Now let's go find Leatherhead," Leonardo beckoned to the rest.

oooo

Bishop licked away some of the blood which flowed from his chin. He was still alive in spite of the brutal beating that Leatherhead had inflicted upon him. Only the fact that he was no longer fully human had enabled his survival.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Bishop demanded. "This is what you want, isn't it?"

Leatherhead bared his teeth, growling like a wild animal. It was also at that moment that the Turtles entered into the room.

"Leatherhead!" Splinter cried out.

The mutant crocodile spared a brief glance towards his friends but quickly turned his attention back to Bishop.

"Uh oh, this doesn't look good," Donatello commented.

"Leo, what'll we do?" Mikey looked at Leo. "It looks like Leatherhead's gonna end Bishop for good!"

"Everybody stand back," Leonardo ordered. "We need to give Leatherhead the chance to make his own choices in life."

"But…" Raph protested.

"Just trust me on this, Raph!" Leo insisted.

"You want this or not?" demanded Bishop. "You can end my life but it won't change what happened."

"No, it certainly will not," Leatherhead finally relented.

"What?" Bishop was aghast.

"I will be taking Urdu with me," Leatherhead finally dropped Bishop. "As I have said before, you are not my mission. You are beaten, Bishop!"

"No… it's not over!" Bishop growled. "Not until I say it's over!"

Bishop reached for a gun on his side but fortunately, Leatherhead saw it coming. Quickly, he grabbed Bishop by the hand just as he got his gun and bit down on Bishop's shoulder, severing his arm from his body in a bone-crunching fountain of blood.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh!" screamed Agent Bishop.

With that, Leatherhead slammed his tail into Bishop, knocking him against the wall.

"Consider that warning, Bishop!" warned Leatherhead. "Threaten me or my family again and I assure you I will not show you such mercy the next time!"

"D-Damn you…" Bishop clutched the bleeding stub where his right arm used to be.

Quickly, Leatherhead retrieved the young alien Urdu and walked over to the Turtles and Splinter.

Leonardo nodded at Leatherhead with approval.

"You did good, Leatherhead," Leo smiled.

"Get back here, all of you!" Bishop cried out weakly.

Leatherhead turned around and looked at Bishop with a mixture of pity and disdain before turning his attention back to his friends.

"Let us go home, Leatherhead," Splinter put his hand on the croc's arm.

"I agree, Master Splinter, there is nothing more for us here," Leatherhead agreed.

Soon after, Splinter left the room, soon followed by the Turtles.

"I said get back here!" screamed Bishop, despite all the pain he was going through.

At that moment, Leatherhead turned and looked at Bishop, crossing glances with the man. This time, there was more than a look of anger in Leatherhead's eyes. There was something else, as if Leatherhead was expecting something more out of him.

"We all have the ability to choose our own path in life," Leatherhead said to Bishop cryptically. "Choose wisely, Bishop…"

After saying that, Leatherhead left the room, leaving behind a confused and enraged Bishop all alone to his own devices.


	5. Chapter 5

**Crossing The Rubicon**

 _Chapter 5_

As the Battle Shell stopped in front of April and Casey's farm, the young couple rushed outside to greet their friends.

"Guys, you made it back!" April smiled as the door opened up to reveal the Turtles, Splinter, and Leatherhead safe and relatively sound.

"So how'd it go?" asked Casey.

"Well as you can see," Raph pointed to his injured arm, "it didn't go down as smoothly as we wanted… but we did alright."

"We were able to complete our mission and rescue Arida's son," Donatello confirmed. "Thanks to Leatherhead."

"Young Urdu is safe and that is all that matters," Leatherhead brought out the young alien with both arms.

The small alien purred in Leatherhead's arms in satisfaction.

"Is his mother inside?" asked Leonardo.

"Yeah, she managed to recover after being in the bathtub for a while," April confirmed.

"Good, then it's time to reunite a child with his mother," Leatherhead smiled.

oooo

"Urdu!" Arida cried.

The female alien was in the bathtub filled with water. With a happy squeal, Urdu extended his arms out in excitement at seeing his mother again.

Slowly, Leatherhead lowered Urdu down until he was able to embrace his mother.

"It is good to see you again!" Arida rubbed her face against Urdu's.

"Your child is safe," Leatherhead told her. "Agent Bishop will never lay hands on him again."

"Thank you, all of you," Arida bowed her head graciously, "for saving my child."

"Will you and your son be able to make it off-planet?" asked Donatello. "I know your spaceship was damaged by Bishop during your crash-landing."

"While I was being tended to by Casey and April, I was able to send out a distress call telepathically to my world," Arida told them. "They will arrive for us shortly."

"That's good," Leonardo nodded. "I know right now Earth isn't exactly the best place for newcomers but trust me, it gets better in the future."

"And I will be forever in your debt," she bowed to them all.

oooo

Early into the morning, Leatherhead looked into the sky. In the distance was the faintest glimmer of morning sunlight.

Most of the Turtles were asleep at this point, though Michelangelo had stayed up a bit later playing with Urdu. He, however, had not been able to sleep. Right now, he was still mulling over his decision to spare Bishop's life. Had he done the right thing? Or would something like this galvanize Bishop to take even more lives, alien or otherwise?

"Greetings Leatherhead," Arida came out to greet him.

"Miss Arida," Leatherhead turned around.

"I heard from the Turtles what had happened."

"Yes, it is fortunate that your son was retrieved."

"I was told that you were the one who personally saved my son," Arida sat down next to Leatherhead.

"It was the least I could do," Leatherhead confessed. "I vowed that what had happened to me at the hands of Bishop would not befall your son."

"This man Bishop… has tortured and experimented on you in the past?" Arida inquired.

"Yes," Leatherhead acknowledged sadly. "And he would not hesitate to visit such a fate upon any whom he feels would benefit his research."

"Perhaps I can help," Arida offered. "My species have the telepathic ability to remove painful or traumatizing memories from others, provided they are receptive."

"I appreciate your offer," Leatherhead smiled. "But our past experiences make us who we are today. Had I not been tortured by Bishop, I may not have truly known what it was like to value the lives and dignity of others and I may not have fought as hard to free your son from Bishop's hands."

"I understand," Arida nodded. "I hope in time that these wounds will heal for you."

"Do not worry," Leatherhead told her. "With the friends and family I have now, I think I'll be able to stay on the right path.

From the skies, the clouds seemed to part as a gigantic spaceship materialized before both Leatherhead and Arida, floating in the air.

"It seems that my people have found me," Arida looked up.

The Turtles opened up the door to see the spaceship, along with Leatherhead and Arida.

"It is time," Arida said to the four.

"I'll go get junior," Mikey went back to retrieve Urdu.

Soon enough, Michelangelo handed Urdu over to Arida.

"I must go now," Arida told the Turtles and Leatherhead as a beam of light from the ship beamed down upon her and her child. "Thank you all for what you have done to save my family. And thank you, Leatherhead."

"And thank you Arida," Leatherhead waved. "I wish both you and your son a safe journey!"

As the Turtles and Leatherhead waved, the spaceship finally teleported Arida and her son back on board and flew into the sky just as the sun rose fully.

"Well that was interesting," Donatello admitted.

"Think we'll ever see them again?" asked Michelangelo.

"While Agent Bishop is still the xenophobe that he is," Leonardo admitted, "probably not. However, in the future… that could change."

"So what now?" Raph asked. "Do we just avoid Bishop as much as we can for the next fifty decades or so?"

"I do not know, Raphael," admitted Leatherhead. "However, what I do know is that regardless of whether we interact with Bishop or not, we should not hesitate to do the right thing, whatever that may be."

"You made the right call, Leatherhead," Leonardo looked up at the mutant croc. "I don't know how many more lives Bishop will take from now until the day he finally reforms, but what I do know is that you've probably saved countless more lives in the future."

"Perhaps we will never know," Leatherhead replied, thinking back to the visions that the Ninja Tribunal had shown him and feigning ignorance. "But for now, let us return home and celebrate the fact that we are together."

oooo

"Ugh," Agent Bishop shook his head to clear the drowsiness from his body.

"Ah, good to see you're awake," Baxter Stockman's voice alerted him.

"Stockman?" Bishop opened his eyes.

He was on a hospital bed in a traditional hospital gown. The stub where his right arm used to be was bandaged up. To his left were some monitors which kept track of his vitals.

"You've made a decent recovery so far," Baxter told John Bishop. "No ordinary human could have survived the injuries that Leatherhead had inflicted upon you. You, however, are fortunate to be enhanced to peak human or even superhuman physical stats."

"How much recovery time will I need?" asked Bishop.

"My scans indicate you should make a full recovery within one or two weeks," Stockman replied. "Fortunately, we also have the resources to grow you a new arm within three days time."

"Good," Bishop leaned his head back. "I want to be back on track with my work as soon as possible."

"You should legitimately get some rest and relaxation," Stockman cautioned. "You're lucky you're alive and that Leatherhead didn't finish you for some reason."

"Yes about that," Bishop's eyes narrowed. "I wonder why exactly he even spared me. After all, I was the one who experimented on him."

"Having second thoughts on your life's work?" asked Stockman.

"Hardly," an evil smile returned to Bishop's face. "I received a text just before this whole debacle that a new shipment of live gray aliens caught in Arizona was coming here within a week. And believe me… I want to be fully recovered by then to personally interrogate them."

"I'll have all your equipment and surgery tools ready by then," promised Baxter Stockman who then stepped away to focus on other tasks.

Bishop crossed both hands and stared up into the ceiling with a vacant expression. For a brief moment, a look of sadness crossed his eyes as he recollected the day that he himself had been captured by aliens. Then his mind raced to the moment Leatherhead had spared his life.

In a rare moment of self-doubt, Bishop sighed. Looking up into the ceiling once more, Bishop, in that moment, wondered if there was more to it all than the life he was currently leading.

oooo

 _Three days later._

"Master Splinter?" Leatherhead entered into Splinter's meditation room.

"Yes, come in Leatherhead," Splinter nodded.

It had been three days since their adventure. After returning home, Leatherhead had been a bit reclusive, only having contact with Donatello over some of their shared research.

"It is good to see you again, Leatherhead," Splinter opened his eyes.

"I noticed your sons were not home," Leatherhead commented.

"Yes, they have been rather busy," Splinter nodded.

"Master Splinter, I want to thank you for showing me everything," Leatherhead told the mutant rat. "If my actions were somehow able to save Earth and all of you, then there is nothing to regret."

"Leatherhead, have I ever told you about my Master Yoshi?" asked Splinter.

"No in fact," confessed Leatherhead.

"Before I was mutated, Master Yoshi was the human master who adopted me as his own," Splinter explained. "Due to a feud he had with the Utrom Shredder, Master Yoshi was forced to relocate to New York with the Utroms. However, the Utrom Shredder was able to find him and murder him. In the unrest, I was cast aside until I soon came into contact with the mutagen and my four sons."

Leatherhead sat silently as Splinter continued.

"In my heart, I wanted nothing more than revenge against the Shredder for killing my master," Splinter went on. "But in time, I came to recognize that without the Shredder's actions, I would not have come to New York and my beloved sons and I would have never come into being."

"Perhaps that is the case with Bishop and myself," Leatherhead acknowledged. "Maybe there was some cosmic significance to why I spared his life, as the Ninja Tribunal pointed out."

"Or perhaps there was more," Splinter added. "In sparing Bishop, you showed that you were not a killer. You showed that you were willing to put aside your personal vendetta for those you cared about. For _there is no greater love than to lay down one's life for one's friends_."

"Leatherhead!" Michelangelo's voice rang out.

At the door were all four Turtles, along with Casey and April.

"You are here," Leatherhead got up.

"How you doing Leatherhead?" asked Raph.

"As well as can be," admitted Leatherhead, stepping outside.

"Well have we got the surprise for you," Mikey took Leatherhead's arm.

Outside, Leatherhead saw a table, filled to the brim with food and all other assorted delicacies.

"You're our guest of honor," Leo smiled.

"You should not have," Leatherhead almost choked back tears.

"After everything you've been through, you deserve this," Donatello told his friend. "Plus you not only helped to save Arida and her son, but the future as well."

"You've earned it," Leonardo told the mutant crocodile.

"Whatever the future holds, we'll face it together," April pulled out a seat for Leatherhead.

Leatherhead sat down as did everybody else.

"Well I'm famished!" Mikey declared.

"Leatherhead, we are all in your debt," Master Splinter tied up his napkin.

"And I, yours," Leatherhead replied.

"This one's on us," Raph took out the carving knife.

"Good to have you back, Leatherhead," Donatello declared.

"I have always been with you all," Leatherhead smiled, "as a fellow traveler… and as a friend."

 _The End_.


End file.
